brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.5.5-Sarah1281
Brick!Club 1.5.5 Vague Flashes on the Horizon Just in case we didn’t get the picture that French townspeople suck because of society (sooner or later I think they’re going to have to take some responsibilities for all of the shit they screw up), apparently spreading malicious gossip is just their way of welcoming newcomers to their own. This is why nobody moves or if they do they move to Paris where it is too crowded to do this to people. NO ONE LIKES HAZING, OKAY? If you’re a man (particularly a man of status but especially just a man) then you can weather the storm and when they don’t succeed in crushing you they accept you as one of their own. Otherwise your life will be ruined and you will die. When Madeleine was a servant with the Myriel family, I wonder if he remembers how the bishop was addressed and realizes that he’s addressed almost as respectfully. I bet it makes him squirm. People come from a distance of ten leagues to consult Madeleine. I would be impressed but Valjean managed to do that much on foot when he hadn’t taken long walks in twenty years and never had any food. It appears that Madeleine was treated as King Solomon was and what he said went. I wonder if, should he suddenly experience a fall from grace, any of his quarrel-ending decisions will be challenged and everyone will start bickering again. He prevented lawsuits, though? Is that a mistranslation or did they seriously have lawsuits in the 1820s? Older than you think. Though I do have to wonder if part of everyone treating him as a judge was because they knew he’d do it for free and they didn’t want to pay legal expenses. If it was a long journey, he’d probably pay to cover travel. And here’s Javert! He…does not have a very flattering description and is compared to like ten different animals. I’m not sure if that whole man-animal thing that keeps repeating is to clarify that he’s part human or that any animal he would be is male. He does not like Madeleine. Apparently he has some sort of lawlessness detector and I can only assume he is sensing the fact that Madeleine regularly breaks into people’s houses and leaves them money. He would totally arrest him for this if he could ever catch him because the law is the law and he doesn’t even believe that grey is a real color anyway. Madeleine is being stalked by Javert. Javert is stalking his boss. No one is surprised. He really takes that whole ‘Haven’t I seen you somewhere before?’ thing seriously. I mean, it drives me crazy if I think I’ve seen someone before but I’m not sure or can’t remember where from but at most all I do is ask them about it and see if we can figure it out. I love that when you look at Javert he “arrests” your attention. He’s not with the police, no, he BELONGS to them. He is making me sad already. Though not as sad as Valjean wherever he is. I really liked it. I hope he didn’t go back to prison for robbing Petit Gervais. Javert’s job is apparently unpleasant but useful and we all know that Javert loves it. Javert is strangely the recipient of cronyism. How does he cope with that? Did they make sure he didn’t know? Maybe if it’s legal he doesn’t care. And how did this happen? Hugo is apparently a fan of Daemons. The peasants of Asturias have a stupid legend. First of all, every wolf litter wouldn’t have a dog because that is not how genetics work. And even if a mother wolf would kill a dog child it would not be because the dog would grow up and eat the wolf! Dogs are domesticated and that is what makes them dogs and not going to stand up to a pack of wolves. I wonder what Javert’s father did to put him in the galleys. Javert it totally exaggerating his dichotomy about becoming a criminal or a policeman and he totally could have become a sailor or a soldier or anything but Javert freaks out when he has to make harder choices than one of two paths. So was Javert promoted to inspector at forty or is he forty now and also an inspector? Is it a recent promotion? Is this his first inspector post? What kind of help does he have here? We know that there are a few gendarmerie running around. Do they have work together? Okay, why are the words “human face” in regards to Javert in quotations like that? It doesn’t really describe him very well except to compare him to animals so I’m forced to conclude that he is frightfully ugly. And talking about how he sounds when he laughs is not describing his appearance, Hugo. I mean, why even bother if you’re going to half-ass it? How much did we have to hear about how hot Fantine was again? Javert has two values: respect for authority and hatred of rebellion. Those are totally the same value but nice try, Javert. He is the embodiment of being Too Good. I wonder if we’ll get to see anyone else who approaches the Too Good challenge in a different way. The bishop certainly made a spirited effort. If Javert views every crime from murder to jaywalking as rebellion does t hat mean that he thinks they should all be punished as rebellion is? So Javert believes that the magistrate is never wrong. Unless that magistrate is Madeleine. Oh, Javert, how do you even? Hugo makes him sound like kind of a buzzkill here. I wonder what his parents thought of him with the way he’d have cheerfully ruined their lives and gotten them sent (in some cases back) to prison. I wonder if Javert feels that men become irredeemably lost once they break the law or if they were always irredeemably lost and that is why they broke the law but this was not discovered until he broke the law. I’m leaning towards the former because otherwise he would worry less since he couldn’t help which side of the equation he fell down on. Vidocq is mentioned! Javert’s character is compared to a spy so many times I’m surprised he is so terrible at it. ‘Ultra newspapers’? What? Apparently Javert is such a symbol that even other characters notice it. Javert is apparently a teenager hiding in baggy clothing. God, even Javert’s leisure isn’t really leisure since he forces himself to read and he hates it. I wonder why. Something like dyslexia or does he just not have interesting reading material? And you can tell he can read at least tolerably because of certain emphasis in his speech? I choose to believe they meant his vocabulary because I just don’t get that at all. Snuff is apparently how Javert is connected to humanity. Okay then. I would think that his inability to freaking bend is a vice, personally. Apparently it is canon that Javert scares the living daylights out of the criminal class. I kind of love that. Apparently it took Madeleine awhile to notice that Javert was stalking him but he didn’t even feel the need to do anything about it. Perhaps he knows that just ignoring it and treating Javert like everyone else (or, according to most of the fanfic I read about this era, being the only one he willing talks to or having sex or at least lusting after him). I don’t even want to know how Javert found out Madeleine was making secret inquiries into a missing family. Apparently he goes around talking to himself about his suspicions so everyone knows that he suspects Madeleine of something. Maybe that’s how Madeleine knew: someone finally up and told him. Maybe it’s that elegant and malicious woman from earlier being so very elegant and malicious in daring to warn him that his subordinate is stalking him. Javert is freaked out that Madeleine is such a saint all the time and Madeleine apparently ignores him up until ONE DAY SOMETHING HAPPENS. I wonder what it could be. Commentary Pilferingapples "Otherwise your life will be ruined and you will die" *snrk* That really shouldn’t have made me laugh so hard, but there is quite the double message going on here, isn’t there? Intentional and probably accurate for the societal double-standard, I’m sure, but still, seeing it put like that cracks me up.